Lot's Daughters
by Corpse In Bright Clothing
Summary: Genesis 19:32&36 "Let's get our father to drink wine and then lie with him and preserve our family line through our father." So both of Lot's daughters became pregnant by their father.


What remained of Lot's family traveled with him into the mountains. Sodom was destroyed. Dead were all its wicked denizens. Oh, there had been men who wanted to have sex with men—horror of all horrors! Since the Lord rained upon Sodom its end Lot was ever fearful. His wife had been done away with for laying eyes upon God's holy demolition of a town of His own creatures. And now Lot was afraid. He didn't want to live among other people; his daughters alone were acceptable company. The mountains were the only acceptable place to make residence. And now Lot and his daughters lived in a cave.

Now the older of Lot's two daughters was a cunning young woman. In one regard she regretted her father's newfound insanity, for now they lived in the mountains where no young men were to be found. She regretted that she was a virgin, and she wanted someone to lay with. She had hormones—urges; desires. And now there was only one man to fulfill her. God provided no other man for her. But Lot's insanity was exalted by his older daughter, for now he could be fooled easily. And he and his older daughter would lie together.

The younger daughter was another matter.

Now the older daughter had enough sense to know that to lie with one's father is wrong, and that was why her father must be unaware. She would get him drunk, and he would not know that she lie with him. However, he would know if the younger daughter knew and told him. It crossed the older daughter's mind to get her little sister drunk on the same night.

But then came an idea even more wicked. Surely her sister had the same desires as she. Surely she also wanted someone to lie with. So the older daughter would make a proposal, and both of Lot's daughters would get him drunk and lie with him. But, alas, the younger daughter was more pure—or, rather, less corrupt. She was naive. The older daughter could not be sure her sister would accept her plan, but she could find a way to justify it to her.

One day the older daughter said to the younger, "Our father is old, and there is no man around here to lie with us, as is the custom all over the earth. Let's get our father to drink wine and then lie with him and preserve our family line through our father." The younger daughter returned with a reasonable amount of trepidation. She was living in a cave and was somewhat fearful herself, of the world, and of her father. She was a virgin; and her father was an older man, not to mention that he was her father. And it was doubtful that having sex with someone without their consent could be a righteous act. However, as the older older daughter had said, sex was a normal thing that everyone took part in. And they should preserve the family line. And, as the older daughter had thought, the younger daughter had sexual desires. Surely they would not need their father's consent if he were to be drunk and would not know and would not be harmed.

So the younger daughter agreed. Getting their father drunk and having sex with him sounded like a great idea.

"So yeah. Mom's dead," Lot's older daughter said to her father that night. "Here: Drink of this wine."

"Why did God not destroy you along with everyone else?" Lot hollered as he took the wine and became drunk.

After he had made himself exceedingly inebriated because of the wine Lot went to bed—on the cave floor—and he was followed soon after by his older daughter. Lot lay on his back, and his older daughter lay on top of him. She was prepared to fool the confused man into thinking she was his late wife. However, Lot was entirely unconscious of his daughter's presence, her weight on his body, her caresses, and the kisses of which she took her fill. He remained still and quiet as he was made to be naked along with his older daughter. As his daughter stroked his penis until it was fully erect, no other part of him stirred. Lot didn't feel his daughter's mouth surrounding his penis and making it wet. Lot's older daughter lowered herself onto her father. Lot's penis entered a vagina without his knowledge.

The older daughter took thrill in the danger and the pleasure and the perverseness. As her body rose and fell on her father's penis she kept herself fearfully stifled—adding more difficulty to the physical, sexual act by internalizing her moans and her grunts—trying to keep her breathing even and quiet and no danger to waking up her father, though her breathing became quick and like rapid gasping. She began slow—bracing herself with her hands on the cave floor—then she let her desperation and desire and excitement take over and she gradually increased the speed at which she rode her father's penis. She continued past the event of her father inseminating her until she reached her own orgasm—her first.

Soon after the conclusion, her internalized screaming and her desire and her excitement died, and she felt marginal guilt. The older daughter washed her father's naked, sleeping body, and covered it. Then she washed herself and slept.

The next day the older daughter said to the younger, "Last night I lay with my father. Let's get him to drink wine again tonight, and you go in and lie with him so we can preserve our family line through our father." So they got their father to drink wine that night also, and the younger daughter went and lay with him. Again he was not aware of it when she lay down or when she got up.

So both of Lot's daughters became pregnant by their father. When Lot came to know that his daughters were pregnant he asked how it was possible that they came to be that way. They told him that a nomad came in the night and raped them and that they were fearful and ashamed of telling him and therefore hadn't; although they were the rapists, and Lot was the victim. Lot believed his daughters. The older daughter had a son, and she named him Moab. The younger daughter also had a son, and she named him Ben-Ammi. When the boys were born—both Lot's sons and his grandsons—the family still lived in the mountains. Lot's older daughter realized that when the boys were old enough to lie with women and have children there would probably still be no other women available. If that was the case—and they never left the mountains—she knew how to keep the family line alive.


End file.
